La bataille de Poudlard
by cecile.virgule
Summary: Os ! La bataille bat son plein lorsqu'Hermione manque de mourir...


[Texte]

**OS : La bataille de Poudlard**

Les géants et les détraqueurs avaient envahis le parc. Eux courraient pour rentrer au château. Severus Rogue venait d'être blesser devant eux, pour la baguette de sureau, avant d'avoir dénoncé Harry à Voldemort. La jeune femme suivait ses amis, jetant des sorts sur tous les mangemorts qu'elle croisait, aidant ainsi les membres de l'Ordre. Pour elle, cette guerre ne servait à rien. Les idées des uns comme des autres pouvaient être très convaincantes et argumentées pour gouverner. A force d'étudier son passé pour détruire les Horcruxes, Hermione avait fini par comprendre les motivations du Lord, sans y adhérer, puisqu'elle continuait de le combattre. Les évènements au manoir Malfoy l'avaient fait réfléchir et elle ne savait désormais plus que penser. Alors, pour une fois, elle suivait, courant derrière Ron et Harry qui passaient le perron du château. Elle continuait à lancer des sorts autour d'elle visant tous les mangemorts possible. Mais elle trébucha sur un corps qui gisait là et qu'elle ne vit pas, s'étalant au sol recouverte d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Elle regarda devant elle, désespérée, et ainsi qu'elle l'avait supposé, ses amis ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien et avaient disparus de son champ de vision, la laissant en arrière. Elle se redressa et se nettoya à l'aide d'un récurvite rapide. Une ombre la fit relever la tête et elle croisa un regard vert. Regard de mangemort. Ils se lancèrent dans le combat, à armes égales. Lui enchainait les sorts de magie noire et elle rivalisant d'ingéniosité dans les sorts de métamorphose et les sortilèges compliqués. Elle se baissa pour évita l'Avada que le jeune adepte lui lançait et alors qu'elle voulut le stupéfixé, quelqu'un, caché sous une grande cape noire, s'en chargea pour elle.

Harry et Ron courraient toujours, sans regarder derrière eux, certains que leur amie suivait le mouvement. Ils avaient atteints le château quelques minutes plus tôt et ils cherchaient désormais un endroit tranquille pour visionner les souvenirs que Rogue leurs avaient confiés pour qu'ils anéantissent le Lord. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la bibliothèque, endroit épargné par les combats ce qui aurait ravi Hermione. Cependant, lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, personne d'autre ne franchi les portes du sanctuaire de Mrs Pince. Ils se fixèrent, horrifiés.

- Où est Hermione, Ron ! Elle était derrière toi !s'exclama Harry.

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais on a peut-être courut trop vite pour elle, ou bien un mangemort lui aura coupé la route… Elle va nous rejoindre, le rassura Ron.

- Je ne crois pas Ron, en y réfléchissant, elle n'était plus derrière nous depuis un moment déjà, quand nous avons dépassé les serres. Elle a dû tomber et nous ne l'avons pas remarqué… s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrais pour…

- Oui bon, l'interrompit Ron, regarde les souvenirs qu'il t'a donnés, on s'occupera de retrouver Mione après !

Harry approuva l'idée et versa le contenu de la fiole dans la pensine qu'il avait fait venir du bureau de Dumbledore.

Hermione avait finalement réussit à rentrer dans l'école, où tout était détruit… Elle déboula dans un couloir encombré de combattants. Les sabliers avaient rependus leurs joyaux partout sur le sol de marbre, au grand damne de la jeune femme. Des sorts perdus fusaient çà et là et elle décida de ne pas s'éterniser ici. Elle se remit donc à courir évitant les sortilèges lorsqu'un éclair vert arriva droit sur elle. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait l'éviter, elle ferma rapidement les yeux. Pas assez vite pour ne pas apercevoir une forme sombre la bousculer et l'attirer vers une porte fermée. L'ombre ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Puis elle détailla la brunette, qui était appuyé sur un mur, haletante. Cet homme, malgré son visage caché pat la capuche de sa robe de mangemort, elle sut qu'elle le connaissait. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, tel un félin vers sa proie, elle reconnut sa démarche sans savoir son identité. Une démarche altière, un corps élancé et musclé visible malgré la robe, sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus, cette silhouette n'était pas inconnue pour la Griffondor. Une fois qu'il fut assez proche d'elle, il s'empara des lèvres de celle à qui il venait de sauver la vie, avec avidité et passion. Elle lui répondit avec autant d'ardeur, fourrageant dans les cheveux ce l'inconnu, sous sa capuche. Celle-ci fini d'ailleurs par tombé et elle ne marqua aucune surprise devant l'identité de son sauveur, qui déjà passait ses mains sous son T-Shirt. Hermione le désirait, et il la désirait. Un désir qui les consumait depuis près d'un an et qu'ils allaient ce soir pouvoir assouvir. Elle lui enleva sa robe de velours noire, et son jeans à elle vola à travers la pièce. Elle gémit dans la bouche de son partenaire lorsqu'il lui fit l'amour. C'était un moment doux et de pur bonheur. Elle finit par lui mordre l'épaule à sang et il fit pareil, sans s'en rendre compte, absorbés par leur tendresse l'un envers l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Puis ils se rhabillèrent, mutuellement, toujours avec la même passion qui les habitaient et dont ils pensaient qu'elle disparaitrait une fois leur désir primaire assouvit…

Reste… murmura-t-il et elle l'entendit, malgré les bruits du combat. Rejoins le Lord… Je te protègerais ! essaya-t-il de la convaincre, embrassant son cou découvert.

Draco… Je ne te demande pas de rejoindre l'Ordre, alors ne me demande pas de rejoindre les mangemorts, c'est injuste, et tu le sais ! lui refusa-t-elle. Partons loin ? dans un autre pays, sans guerre, sans camps…

Rien que toi et moi ? la coupa-t-il. Je ne peux et ne veux pas, j'adhère aux idées du Lord, je porte sa marque, Hermione, je ne peux pas et ne veux pas abandonné mes idéaux ici ! répéta-t-il, penaud.

Et pour toi, couché avec une Sand-de-Bourbe plutôt que de te battre avec les tiens, ça n'est pas contraire à tes idéaux ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Ne t'appelle pas comme ça… Ne t'insulte pas ainsi ! tu vaux mieux qu'eux, je le sens.

Mais je suis comme ceux que tu tues sans arrêt Draco ! Pourquoi aurais-je le droit à un traitement de faveur ? Parce que j'ai couché avec un mangemort du premier cercle, hein ? Il n'y a aucune logique dans ce que tu dis et tu es assez intelligent pour le savoir… Alors si le Lord et ses idéaux sont si important pour toi, va-t'en ! On a tiré notre coup, on est heureux point ? Et poses-toi des questions sur tes opinions ! Il est temps que tu décides en quoi tu crois, lui dit-elle froidement et il la fixa traquant chez elle la moindre hésitation de ses yeux gris.

Il n'en vit pas et son regard se glaça, avant de s'adoucir à nouveau. Et il la prit dans ses bras.

Hermione…chuchota-t-il, l'embrassant dans le cou.

Non…Dégage, retourne voir ton maître ! Après tout ce n'était que pour une histoire de cul, dit-elle en le repoussant sans douceur.

Puis elle partit en pleurant, blessée. Elle ne remarqua même pas que ses pas la menaient dans la Grande Salle, où se déroulait le combat entre Voldemort et Harry. Lorsqu'il la vit, Ron se précipita vers elle et s'assura de sa santé, s'excusant de l'avoir laisser seule. Harry était en mauvaise posture, Voldemort lui ayant lancé à la jambe un sort inconnu qui faisait perdre au survivant tout son sang. Il se reçut un énième Doloris et Voldemort voulu l'achever, mais Ginny réussit à lancé à son amant un portoloin d'urgence. Harry s'en empara et il disparut. Puis ce fût la débâcle. Ron attrapa Hermione par les épaules et l'embrassa, baiser auquel elle répondit inconsciemment. Ses yeux chocolats étaient plongés, dans ceux gris acier désormais, de Draco qui la fixait, droit et fier, bien qu'elle crut distinguer de la tristesse en lui. Mais elle s'en moquait, et pour le rendre plus mal encore, bien qu'elle reconnaisse que ce soit puéril, elle encouragea Ron, fourrageant dans ses cheveux roux, alors que le visage du beau blond se décomposait un peu plus. Puis avec un dernier sourire d'adieu, elle transplanna en compagnie du rouquin.

* * *

Voilà ma première OS qui donne lieu à une très longue histoire malheureusement sans fin pour le moment.


End file.
